It Started With a Charleston Chew
by RikaChieko
Summary: "But I'll get fat!"  "Since when do you care if you're fat?"
1. Chapter 1

It Started with a Charleston Chew:

"Fucking hell." Arthur, the shorter of the two men walking side by side, grumbled in complaint. "Its so fucking hot."

"No you're hot!" The taller, sandy blonde said, flashing his brilliant white smile at his little lover. "besides, it's only 89 out".

"So! It never gets this hot at home!"

"Please, I'm going to take you to Texas one of these days, and see how you fair down there!" Alfred said at Arthur, glancing down at him over the edge of his glasses which had slid about half way down his nose. But his attention was quickly turned back towards a flamboyantly yellow box of unopened candy in his hand. He was trying to slid his large index finger under the tab which kept him from the deliciousness inside, and was having little luck.

"Fuck!" He said after several minutes of fiddling, and ripped the top off the box. His reward was a small chocolate coated candy. Arthur stared bewilderedly at Alfred as he went through the motions of trying to open the innocent looking box. He had been tempted to just take the box from Alfred's hands and open it himself. But watching the tall, sandy blonde grow increasingly more frustrated with the inanimate object was quite entertaining.

"What on Earth is that?" Arthur asked, not recognizing the candy Alfred was enjoying.

"Oh this?" Alfred asked, his cerulean eyes wide as he realized he was being spoken to. "it's a Charleston Chew!"

"And what, is a Charleston Chew?" Arthur asked with a tone of voice Alfred described as his 'old fart' voice.

"You've never had one!" Alfred exclaimed in shock. He was sure that he'd made his boyfriend try all of his favorite American things, and Charleston Chews were one of them. "They are amazing! Its almost like a marshmallow covered in chocolate! They are delicious!"

"That sounds like it'd clog your arteries. But it can't possibly be worse than that McDonalds stuff you like to eat." Arthur said to him, not even remotely interested in trying another one of America's fattening treats. He'd never tell his boyfriend, but he was constantly trying to stay in shape so that Alfred wouldn't lose interest in him. And knowing his attention span, it could happen.

"I don't care! You have to have one!" was Alfred's rebuttal, followed with one of the candies being shoved in his face. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

"No." Arthur said flatly. England had learned, after knowing America for so long, that it was best to shut him down quick. Unfortunately for the smaller, more proper, man Alfred was hell bent on getting him to try the candy. He just didn't know it yet.

The candy hung in Arthur's face for several more moments as Alfred silently pleaded with him to eat it. The British man briefly considered doing so, just to please the other, looking forward to seeing the happy sparkle it would surly put in the American's eye. But his large pride man him hold stead fast in his refusal to consume the chocolate.

Finally, the American man took withdrew the candy and plopped it in his mouth, chewing it as he pouted and pushed his glasses, which were about to fall off his face from looking down at his much shorter lover for so long, back to the bridge of his nose.

"Do you even know what a Charleston Chew is?"

"No, and I don't really care." Arthur replied, knowing he was about to get a lecture on just what a Charleston Chew was and exactly how 'awesome' the stupid candies were. And he had a feeling lecture would go on at least until they got home.

"A Charleston Chew is simply vanilla flavored nougat covered in chocolate! What could be better than that! Its such a contradiction of itself, that it compliments itself creating deliciousness!" Alfred began to rant as Arthur half listened as he noticed that they were just a few blocks away from the urban area in which Alfred lived.

"And Charleston Chews were named after the dance the Charleston, which was totally epic and hero-tastic by the way! You wanna know why these candies were named the Charleston Chew?" Alfred continued, pausing only for a second after his obviously rhetorical question. "Cause at the time it was created, the 1920's, a.k.a. The Roaring 20's, which were totally awesome by the way, the Charleston, which was also totally awesome, was the most popular dance at the time! It was super freaking cool! Like totally a dance befitting a hero! Ya know, some day I should teach you how to Charleston, 'cause it's really fun!" Finally he'd gone off on a totally different train of thought, just as Arthur had predicted he would. Now said man could totally ignore the other.

After several minutes of Alfred's constant rambling and Arthur being lost in thought, the arrived at the brick pathway that lead to the American's grand front porch. Arthur absentmindedly walked down it, admiring the beauty of the large, off white house. It was surrounded by a big, flush lawn and beautiful gardens. Alfred speed up a little bit so that he was just in front of Arthur, giving him the ability to unlock the door for them.

Once Alfred was in front of Arthur, the English man's attention was torn away from the beautiful scenery around him and was focused some where else. His lovers plump butt.

'God save the queen'(Lolz! XD) He thought 'That is a nice ass…' And for just a split second, he no longer saw the tall, insanely sexy, sandy blonde man Alfred had become, and instead saw the innocent young boy he had raised. He shook his head to get rid of the image that brought him great shame, due to the tent that was beginning to take shape in his pants.

As Arthur was lost in thoughts of what would happen once he and his lover were inside, he didn't really notice the fact that they'd reached the front door and Alfred had stopped walking. This caused the Brit to slam into the sturdy American, his forehead hitting directly between Alfred's shoulder blades. Arthur, in an attempt to not tumble backwards and crack his head on the brick pathway, because the blood would totally ruin it, grabbed on to the only thing his fingers could grasp. Alfred.

Arthur had managed not to fall, but he was pressed against Alfred's body, which caused his erection to grow against his lover's body. He heard Alfred give a small chuckle before he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The distance between the two created by that one small step made Arthur release his death grip on Alfred's shirt and left him craving the larger man's warmth. A small whimper worked it's way through his lips without his permission, which drew another chuckle from Alfred.

"Well, are you gonna come in or not?" Alfred asked, his voice low and teasing. Arthur nodded and followed his America inside, stepping into the cool, air-conditioned house. Alfred grabbed the door and swung it closed with one hand, using his free hand to pull his lover towards him.

"It looks like you've got a problem dear." He said casting his eyes down towards Arthur's growing erection. "Now when did that happen?" He asked placing a firm palm on it, drawing a quiet groan from the conservative Brit's lips.

"W-when you were walking in front of me…" Arthur answered breathlessly. He swore it completely insane how the git could draw such a reaction from him. Of course, he'd had been far past experienced in the pleasure department. Some people would even call him an expert, due to all his past encounters during his years as a privateer. Because no, he had not been a pirate.

But what Alfred managed to do to him was so much better than all the other past experiences he'd had. What he had with Alfred meant so much more than any of them.

"Well then…" Alfred drawled, "I'd be happy to take care of that for you…"

"Thank you" Arthur panted shamelessly.

"But…." Alfred teased.

"Oh…" the English man sighed, knowing this wasn't going to favor him. "No 'buts'! I hate your stupid buts!" was his weak protest.

"That's not what you were thinking earlier when you were staring at it!" the taller American teased, exposing his brilliant smile. "And its not a bad but! All I want you to do is try one of my Charleston Chews!"

"No!" Arthur refused, turning his head to the side, avoiding the candy Alfred had somehow managed to work out of the annoyingly yellow box that was still in the hand he'd used to close the door.

"Defiant as always." Alfred said and sighed as he turned on his heal. "Well then, you can take care of that little problem of your's all. By. Your. Self."

"No…" Arthur whined as he threw his arms around Alfred's neck. "Come on…"

"You know what you have to do!" Alfred taunted as he moved his hips against Arthur's 'problem'.

"But then I'll get f-fat"

"What?" Arthur exclaimed as he turned to face his lover his eyes wide. His hip accidentally brushed Arthur's erection, making him moan loudly and burry his head into the crook of Alfred's shoulder. "Since when have you cared about being fat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo~! Its Rika! I'm super sorry about this chapter being so short. But I've been really, really busy lately and if I didn't update soon, my editor was going to behead me. So you have nearly 900 words of smutty Hetalia goodness here. I'll update again as soon as I can! Ja ne!

"But then I'll get f-fat"

"What?" Arthur exclaimed as he turned to face his lover his eyes wide. His hip accidentally brushed Arthur's erection, making him moan loudly and burry his head into the crook of Alfred's shoulder. "Since when have you cared about being fat?"

"I d-don't know! A while I guess! N-now just shut up and kiss me!" was Arthur's frustrated reply, accompanied by the buck of his hips in an attempt to try and create blissful friction. Alfred was quick to shut him down with a gentle shove. (Hannah are you happy, I'm using the accursed pronouns!)

"Dude, no. We have a problem here! You have self confidence issues or something! And it would totally be un-hero like to just let this slide! Plus, one mini Charleston Chew is not gonna make you fat!"

"Good God Alfred, if I eat the damned thing will you shut the bloody hell up and fuck me!" Arthur yelled, growing irritated with Alfred's sudden need to be kind to him. He always picked the worst times to show how much he really cared.

Alfred nodded viciously in response. "Yeah!"

"Alright…" Arthur sighed in defeat, "I'll eat the fucking candy, give it here."

"Yes!" the American yelled as he released Arthur to pump a fist in the air victoriously. It took only a minute for him to retrive the box of candy, which he had dropped without Arthur's noticing and fish a candy out from inside it. Once he had it in his hand he peered curiously inside, letting his hair fall, in Arthur's opinion (and apparently in my editor's opinion), quiet sexily in front of his eyes. As he focused entirely on the box, he threw the hand with the Charleston Chew to Arthur's face absentmindedly.

Arthur reeled back to avoid getting hit by said hand. Though Alfred tried his hardest to be gentle with him, he was just to strong. As soon as Arthur regained his wits, he decided to do the sexiest thing he could think to do. He took both the candy and Alfred's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the fingers as the chocolate and nougat melted in his mouth. And though he hated it, the stupid Charleston Chew really did taste good. Almost as good as Alfred.

Feeling Arthur's tongue dance around his fingers sent shivers down Alfred's spine and drew his attention back to his lover. He threw the box on to the near by coach, abandoning it once again, and used his now free hand to pull Arthur to him by the small of his back. "Are you still too hot Artie?" He asked, deliberately using his pet name for Arthur which he knew the other man hated.

"My name is Arthur." The Brit scolded, releasing Alfred's fingers. "And what does that have to do with- ah…" He was cut off as Alfred yanked his pants open with his dry hand and slid his wet fingers down the now lose article of clothing and to Arthur's tight pucker.

"I know what your name is." Alfred muttered breathily into Arthur's ear as he nudged away golden blonde locks of hair to give him the ability to nip at the lobe there as he teased Arthur's hole with his slick fingers. "And I know you know what this hero's name is, cause I've heard you scream it. And you know what? I think I'll make you scream it again today."

"A-Alfred" Arthur moaned and bucked his hips, brushing their erections together. Alfred groaned and shoved his index finger into Arthur's tight entrance, causing Arthur to squirm slightly, adjusting to the feeling.

Alfred, noticing the discomfort of his smaller lover, leaned down to kiss him as he wiggled his finger to stretch the other. The kiss was deep and passionate, making Arthur relax into him as he kissed back. Alfred licked and nipped at Arthur's bottom lip, asking him for entrance, to which Arthur eagerly gave. He let the American plunge his tongue into his mouth and explore the warm, moist cavern.

When air became a necessity, the two broke apart, their faces flushed a light pink from the heat created by the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The strand was broken when Arthur bit his lip and leaned his head against Alfred to hold back a moan as Alfred slipped another finger into his arse and began to scissor him to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

"Now, now Iggy…" Alfred chuckled, using another of the forbidden pet names, knowing he wouldn't receive one the of the quick thumps on the back of the head he tended to get when he called Arthur one of those names. "Don't be quiet. That's so much less fun." At Alfred's command, Arthur released the moan he'd been struggling to hold in.

"Bed…" Arthur moaned, making Alfred release another amused chuckle. Arthur hated those chuckles because they often meant he'd just encouraged Alfred to do something that would often lead to his suffering in one way or another. And Arthur was, as he often thought himself as, right.

"Well then…" Alfred drawled teasingly and removed his fingers from Arthur's arse. "Aren't we an eager beaver?"


End file.
